


Flower Crown

by iStygianEmpress (iDarkEmpress)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child EreRi, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Younger Eren, younger Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDarkEmpress/pseuds/iStygianEmpress
Summary: The story of how Eren became Levi's prince.





	Flower Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a messy drabble written in one sitting. It's supposed to be fluffy and light, so hopefully I succeeded. Pardon me for the crappy title and summary.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *unedited

Carla stood by the bed with a flower crown in hand. She was planning to bring it to school today, knowing what reaction the item will pull out from her lovely students. Kids were easily excitable.

  
"What do you think, dear?" she asked Grisha, her husband, who's already getting ready to go to work at a hospital.

  
Grisha looked at her as he buttoned up his shirt and nodded with a small smile on his face. "The kids will love it. It's lovely.

  
Carla smiled. She has spent the better part of this week creating this, paying attention to every detail. She couldn't wait to share it with the kids.

  
Carla walked over to Grisha, pecking his cheek before she grabbed her bag. "Alright, Eren and I are going to head out now. Be careful and have a good day at work, dear."

  
"I will. You too."

  
She went downstairs, expecting to have to search for Eren before they get to leave, but was pleasantly surprised at the sight of the boy sitting on the couch, his bag already slung on his shoulder.

  
"Eren, you ready to go?"

  
The boy smiled at her and nodded, jumping down the couch before running to her. She held out her hand and Eren took it, making their way out to the car.

  
The ride didn't take too long. There was no traffic to slow them down and in ten minutes they arrived at the nursery Eren attends at and where Carla works. For some reason Eren seemed more eager than usual to arrive and it made Carla wonder why.

  
"Okay Eren, promise me that you'll behave today—Eren! Come back here!" Carla shouted as Eren jumped out of the car and run towards the entrance. Hastily removing her seatbelt, she went out of the car and slammed the door shut before following the boy.

  
Eren was already inside when Carla made it to the entrance. As she went inside, she was welcomed by a raven haired woman with a kind smile. The woman chuckled when she noticed her appearance, offering to help her take her bag.

  
Carla shook her head and smiled. "It's fine. Thanks for the offer, Kuchel."

"It's nothing. So, what's with the frantic look this early in the morning?"

  
Both women made their way to their office, chatting on their way to prepare for the day.

  
"Eren's being his usual energetic self again. I swear that kid will be the cause of my early death," she jested. While Eren can be too much sometimes, she couldn't deny that he could also be very sweet.

  
Kuchel laughed at her statement. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

  
"Easy for you to say. Levi's such a well mannered kid at such a young age while I can't even make Eren pick up his own clothes."

  
Kuchel had a proud gleam in her eyes as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Eren's a good kid. He's sweet and kind, though I admit he has quite a temper," she paused and laughed. "I think Levi balances him well."

  
Carla noded in agreement. "I think so, too. I won't oppose to having him as my son-in-law."

  
"If things stay the same in the following years, then it won't be impossible."

  
The two of them shared a look then burst into a heartful laugh before they went to start their day with the kids.

  
Carla has Eren and Levi in her class, together with Mikasa and Armin, Eren's friends. Erwin and Hange were also in her class, which annoyed Levi because of Hange's never ending talks.

  
Some kids were runing around when Carla entered the room. She expected to see Eren among them, but she was mistaken when her eyes scanned the room. She saw Eren sitting with Levi in a corner, both their attention transfixed to the book resting on each of their thighs.

  
"Okay, kids Come and gather here, we'll start the day now."

  
Carla loved kids. It was the reason why she decided to shift from being a doctor to a teacher. It didn't go well with her parents at first, but they couldn't do nothing but accept it.

  
Now, as she looked at the excited expression on her students' face, she knew that her decision was the right one.

  
"Okay, to end this day, I'm going to show you something I made."

  
Carla brought the flower crown she made out of her bag. The gasps she heard as the kids saw it sounded delightful and she smiled warmly at the sight of their bright eyes.

  
"Do you want to know what this is?" Carla asked the children. The response she got was their eager nods. "This is a flower crown. But! It's not just any flower crown. This flower crown came from a fairy goddess and whoever wears this will be the princess of the forest."

  
The children erupted into cheers, every girl eager to wear it as the boys watched them with curious gazes. She hushed them when it started getting out of hand to calm them down.

  
"Everyone who wants to try will get their chance, alright? Now let's try it."

  
True to her words, the flower crown was worn by her willing students and she watched how joyful they looked. It was passed around from one another, but she didn't have to worry about it being destroyed. The children handled it with care. The fairy goddess wouldn't like to have her gift destroyed, after all.

 

After everyone who's willing got their turn, it was time for them to leave. Eren invited Levi to come over and with Kuchel's consent, Levi was going to spend the night at Eren's house.

  
"Mom! Can I borrow your crown?" Eren asked her in the middle of her discusion with Kuchel.

  
Carla looked at the boy. "What for?"

  
Eren looked at her then turned her gaze at Kuchel before he snapped it back to her.

  
"I wanna see Levi wear it."

  
Eren was blushing. His olive skin was painted in rosy pink while he stared at the floor. It was a very endearing sight. There was no way she could say no to that.

  
"Okay, I'll get it upstairs. Wait for me in the living room."

  
The two of them watched Eren sprint off to the living room. Carla stood up and excused herself to get the crown before heading back down to where Eren was waiting.

  
The two kids were already there, sitting on the couch side by side. Kuchel was with them, standing in a corner, smiling. Carla presented the crown to them and Eren's face lit up and a shy expression settled on Levi's face.

  
"Mom! May I be the one to place it on Levi's head? Please?"

  
Carla noded and handed the crown to the young brunet.

  
Eren got off the couch to stand before Levi, and their mother watch in silence as he placed the crown on top of Levi's head before kissing his forehead. Levi's pale cheeks got floded with a rosy color, reaching all the way to his ears. It was so innocent and fond, the women couldn't help but smile in awe.

  
"There, now you look like a prince of the forest."

  
Levi looed at Carla and for some reason, the blank look on the child's face made her feel like she said something wrong. She was about to ask him when he spoke.

  
"I am the princess of the forest."

  
"Oh."

  
Realizing what she said wrong, she quickly tried to correct it but Eren beat her to it.

  
"Yeah, Levi's the princess and I will be his prince! Once we're old enough, we will get married and rule the forest together!"

  
Carla and Kuchel looked at each other as Eren helped Levi get off the couch to start playing.

  
"Eren basically proposed to Levi," Kuchel said to her as soon as they were left alone.

  
Carla smiled at her. "I told you, Levi will be my son-in-law."

  
****

  
"Fuck, Eren. You are such a sap even when we're kids."

  
Carla watched Levi and Eren cuddle on the couch as they listened to her story from their childhood. It was a nice thing to see them together, still in love like when they were still young.

  
"Sap or not, you obviously couldn't resist my charm. Ow!" Eren yelped when Levi elbowed him.

  
"Shut up."

  
Carla stood up and excused herself to leave the lovebirds alone, laughing lowly at their exchange.

  
"No I won't. You love me."

  
"I will break up with you if you keep this shit up."

  
Eren moved from his position beneath Levi, quickly flipping them of until he was caging the raven beneath him.

  
"You won't. I know it."

  
"Are you seriously gonna—"

  
Eren cut him off with a kiss that left the both of them breathless. While the two of them catch their breath, Eren stood up and picked Levi up bridal style before heading up the stairs.

  
"What the fuck do you have in mind, Yeager?"

  
"I'm in the mood tonight."

  
Levi started struggling against Eren.

  
"Are you mad? We're at your parent's house! I won't fuck you here!" Levi whispered harshly.

  
Eren opened the door albeit with little difficulty from having Levi in his arms. As soon as he got inside, he threw Levi to the bed, locked the door and stripped his shirt off.

  
"Eren! Stop that, you fucker! They wil hear us and I don't want to fucking live through that embarrassment!"

  
But Eren didn't listen. With a smirk on his face, he crawled on the bed closer to Levi until Levi's back hit the headboard.

  
"Then I guess you'll just have to keep quiet."


End file.
